


Failsafe Aftermath

by BlackCanary0001



Series: Batman one shots [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dick Grayson Angst, Dick Grayson Feels, Dick Grayson Whump, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e16 Failsafe, Everyone Loves Dick Grayson, Good Friend Wally West, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Survivor Guilt, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanary0001/pseuds/BlackCanary0001
Summary: After the horrible training exercise, Robin feels guilty, but the team is quick to reassure they still love their little bird.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Everyone, Dick Grayson & The Team (Young Justice), Dick Grayson & Wally West
Series: Batman one shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905481
Kudos: 86





	Failsafe Aftermath

**I didn't really** **think** **this one** **through** **, so sorry for no real plot, just feeeeeels and** **friendship** **.**  
__________

**Young Justice**  
**Hurt/comfort**  
**__________**

Robin was done. Done with the world, done with the team, done with the... guilt. He just couldn't take it anymore.

After waking up and realizing what had happened, he'd just fled the room, fled from the others. He couldn't stand to see the look on his friend's face, their eyes so full of sorrow and Megan's sobs still ringing in his ears.

He felt hollow.   
He knew that Batman wouldn't be angry with him for what he did, after all, Dick had done exactly what he was trained to do. Sacrificing everything for the sake of the mission. Even his own team mates, his humanity, that what makes him Robin.

But Batman wasn't the one he was concerned about. It was the team; _his_ team.   
Artemis, who found that there was nothing more important than loyalty.  
Connor, who Dick sacrificed for the mission. He'd put the mission before the life of his friend.  
Megan, who may blame herself, but Dick was sure she also blamed him for Connor's death.  
Aqualad, who Dick replaced as a leader. He probably was furious with Dick for being the reason his team died.   
And Wally.

A dry sob escaped Dick's lips.  
What would Wally think of him. They had been best friends for years now and Dick had betrayed his trust by blowing him to pieces.   
Maybe Dick should have stayed dead.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. "If you want to yell at me, do it from outside," muttered Dick, head hung low and eyes burning with unshed tears. If the whole team was there? Maybe they wanted to kick him out? Robin wouldn't blame them.

"We don't wanna yell at you, Rob," replied the unmistakable voice of Kid Flash. "We're worried about you."   
Dick frowned. Why would they care? He killed them.

Slowly, he stood up and made sure no one could see the slightly wet streaks on his mask. Then he opened the door.   
The whole team stood there, the same sad and haunted look in their eyes Dick saw when he looked in the mirror. He waited as his- were they still his friends?- eyes analysed him, his slouched shoulders and downcast eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Megan tenderly, her hand twitching. Robin could tell she wanted to lay her hand on his shoulder, but wasn't sure he'd appreciate it.  
"Why... Why do you care?" he asked softly, eyes full of confusion. Wally frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Don't do that."   
"Do what?"   
"Blame yourself."

Dick sighed. Wally knew him better than anyone, of course he'd know how Robin felt. But again, why did they care? Why did Wally care?  
"I have every reason to blame myself." He answered tiredly. "It was m-"  
"Stop." He looked up. No one was used to hear Miss M. talk so forcefully. "It was _not_ your fault. And mine neither. Yes, I blamed myself, but the team made me realise that I couldn't have done anything to control my powers. And neither could you, so stop blaming yourself. Please."

Robin leaned his back against his closed door with a heavy sigh. "And they are right. It's not your fault your powers are stronger than you thought. But I made those decisions myself, Megan. I killed Connor and Wally and... I just don't understand why you don't hate me." He ran a hand through his dark hair. "I certainly do," he muttered finally, eyes glaring at the ground. "I became the one thing I never wanted to be."

"You're not Batman," growled Wally, grasping his best friend's shoulder. "You're not him, okay?"  
"But I am, KF. I did exactly what he'd do. I made sure the mission was a success. I sacrificed everything for the 'greater good', everything I loved. All of you."

"And you regret it," reminded Kaldur him softly.   
"And by the way," piped Artemis up, crossing her arms. "We don't know Batman as good as you do, and honestly, I'm not sure I want to, but there's something we all know: There's one thing Batman would _never_ sacrifice, the one thing he'd sacrifice everything for, even the mission. The one thing he can't lose. And that's you."

Dick stared at her wide-eyed. "You sure?"   
Wally groaned. "Dude, for being one of the smartest people I know, you can be pretty oblivious sometimes. And by the way, we can't lose you either, so get a hold of yourself and put a grin on your face or I'm gonna tell everyone about the stuffed animal you still sleep with."

And that broke the dam. "KF!" yelled Dick, chasing after his laughing friend. "I'm gonna kill you, Kid Idiot!"   
The team looked at each other, small smiles on their faces. They were far from healed, but they weren't broken either. And some day, they would be their normal selves again, chasing each other through the mountain, yelling death threats and eating cookies. "Apropos cookies," smiled Artemis, looking at Megan pleadingly. The Martian smiled. "They're in the kitchen."  
And with that, the team was chasing to the kitchen.


End file.
